O, Christmas Tree
by redbeanmochi
Summary: Ariadne has never had a Christmas tree in her apartment. Now Arthur knows what to get her for Christmas...


A/N: Hi guys! So I realize Christmas is already over, but I just felt the need to write this. Warning! This fic is pure fluff! As always, I claim no rights to any of the characters of Inception- I just like to pretend that Ariadne and Arthur are madly in love with each other.

* * *

  
"Ariadne?" Arthur asked. They were still in bed despite the fact that it was 1 in the afternoon.

"Yes?" Ariadne muttered, tilting her head up.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Her lips tightened together, forming a perfect, straight line.

"I don't really know… Well I've never had a tree in here before…"

"Wait, you've never had a Christmas tree?" Arthur asked the architect who simply smiled and interlaced her fingers with his.

"_No_," Ariadne retorted, "I've had a Christmas tree before when I lived with my parents. Just never after college. I never have enough space in my apartment."

Arthur and Ariadne had been dating for a while now since the Fischer job and Arthur was surprised that he was just learning this now.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Ariadne asked, rolling over in bed to lie on her stomach.

"Well… I don't really know anyone in town besides you, so no parties. And my family… Well let's just say I'm not exactly on terms with my parents, so I guess nothing. You?"

"Mr. Pointman, I do believe we were made for each other," Ariadne sighed, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So I take it I'm staying with you?" She laughed and nodded. Ariadne turned on her side and settled into Arthur's arms as he traced an infinity sign on her arm. They spent the rest of the day lazing around in bed. They should have been working, but it was 2 days to Christmas and they simply just didn't feel like working.

"You think Eames will be pissed at us when we get back to work and finds out we haven't done anything?" Ariadne asked.

"No," Arthur said smiling, "He loves us far too much."

Ariadne giggled and hugged him tighter. They laid in silence, both reveling in the feeling of being together- to even have each other. Suddenly the silence was broken by a low grumbling- it was their stomachs. It was 2 pm by now and they had not had lunch… or breakfast.

"Do you want lunch?" Ariadne asked quietly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-

Christmas Eve was quite uneventful for the both of them, but they were ok with it. They spent the day sitting on the couch, channel surfing with a good cup of tea.

"Wait wait! Go back!" Ariadne squealed, patting Arthur's arm. Arthur clicked back a channel and rolled his eyes towards Ariadne.

"_Really_, Ariadne?" he asked. The channel Ariadne beckoned for him to return to had been ABC Family. The movie? Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Hey, I love Harry Potter. Especially the moving staircases." Arthur laughed, setting the remote down and resting his chin on his hand.

Much later at night, Ariadne decided to make some eggnog. Neither of them had ever tried it before.

"Well, here goes nothing," Arthur muttered, downing the frothy alcoholic beverage.

"God, Ariadne that tastes like shit!" he coughed.

"Hey, it took me a whole 5 minutes to make that!" she quipped sarcastically. Unlike Arthur, Ariadne found herself to actually like the taste of eggnog and was already on her second cup.

"Whatever, I'm never touching that as long as I live."

Ariadne shrugged as she continued sipping her eggnog.

By 11, Ariadne had downed too many cups of eggnog to count and was leaning over in her chair, giggling, completely drunk out of her mind.

"Ariadne, I really think you should go to bed now…" Arthur said, trying to coax her out of her seat. But Ariadne muttered something about Santa Claus and swatted his hand away.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come down to this but… well here goes," Arthur sighed as he wedged one hand under Ariadne's legs and wrapped the other around her back, scooping her out of her seat.

"Arthur where are we going?" Ariadne muttered almost incoherently.

"To a wonderful place called your bed."

"It sounds nice… Are you going too?"

"Sadly, no. Not yet anyways. Go to sleep Ariadne," Arthur whispered as he tucked the petite brunette into bed and kissed her gently on the forehead as he slipped quietly out of the room.

-

When Ariadne wakes up in the morning, Arthur, surprisingly, is not by her side. She sits up in bed, feeling her head buzz like crazy. She groans, realizing how much she had to drink last night and what a stupid idea that was. After a few minutes of moaning to herself about her hangover, Ariadne finally decides to roll out of bed and look for Arthur. She opens the bedroom door and peeks around. He's not in the kitchen, nor is he in the living area. Ariadne frowns as she makes her way out of her room and towards the bathroom. When she hears the music flowing from the bathroom, Ariadne can't help but smile. Arthur always listened to music in the shower.

Ariadne pushes the door open, expecting to see him standing there wrapped up in a towel, but to her dismay, he is nowhere to be seen. She frowns again, but then notices a sticky note on the mirror that boldly demanded for Ariadne to "GO TO THE KITCHEN" written in Arthur's handwriting.

She complies and finds another sticky on the refrigerator that tells her to turn left. On the window next to the sink, another sticky note says, "TO THE ROOF!" Ariadne giggles as she collects the yellow paper and climbs out the window onto the balcony and rushes up the ladder loudly.

On the roof, Arthur is waiting for her- next to a Christmas tree.

"Arthur! How did you-?" she squeaks, unable to express her joy.

"You got drunk; I put you to bed, went out and bought a Christmas tree. Come on, Ariadne, you were completely out of it- it wasn't that hard."

Ariadne rolls her eyes.

"Well it's a good Christmas present, isn't it?"

"That's true. Now it's my turn," Ariadne smiled, draping her arms over Arthur's shoulders and standing on her toes to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his hands around Ariadne's waist, drawing her closer.

"I think your present was better," he admits, laughing.


End file.
